Cloudy
Cloudy is a contestant in Battle for TSG. He was a recommended character who appeared in Don't Lose Your Marbles, The Reveal and Reveal Novum as one of the 30 recommended characters that the voters could vote on to join The Shopkins Game. However, he only got 4 votes and was blown away by Blow-Anne to the Locker of Losers with Bella. In The Shopkins Game Again, he placed 39th with 97 votes and did not join the game, but he was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. In Welcome Back, he placed only 25th, not enough votes to receive and join GST. In No More Snow!, Cloudy, as a storm cloud, struck a tree with Lightning, which fell onto Crown Jules who was stuck in a snowy gasoline mixture, killing her. This could mean that Cloudy and Lightning had escaped from the LOL, but by Welcome Back, they were both back inside. This could also mean that there are other non-contestants that are the same objects, also mentioned by Shelly Egg, that she was inside another egg, egg-seption if you will. Cloudy's GST redesign features a more simple, perhaps minimalist design. Personality Cloudy is generally a happy person. He changes color depending on his mood. In Reveal Novum, he turns into a rain cloud when sad, turns into a thunderstorm when mad, and is white when happy or neutral. He seems to have a speech disorder, tending to voice voiceless consonants in words, and vice versa (example: dog = tok). Either that, or it's an unfortunate German or Nordic accent. He's also a collector (or gollegdor). Cloudy also seems to dislike contestants who boss him around and loves sleeping (or zleebing.) Trivia *Cloudy is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently the only character with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes, other than Mike Rophone. *When sad, Cloudy becomes gray and rains. *Cloudy's old asset is used frequently in TSG for clouds, along with a couple others. *Cloudy is one of two characters to kill Crown Jules so far (the other being Four). **This makes Cloudy the third recommended character to kill a contestant, the first being Top Table, and the second being Flat Battery. **However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Cloudy simply summoned it. *Following information from BFT 1 and 2, Cloudy seems to enjoy collecting things. **He has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. **He also collects friends, as he mentions when Toasty Pop asks if he wants to be friends with her. **This is also proved by Cloudy's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and his list of things to "collect" (including Toasty Pop as of BFT 2). **In BFT 3, he says that his planet collection is complete. **In BFT 3, he says that he likes to collect dreams. *Cloudy's speech is marked by switching the voiced and voiceless plosives, fricatives and affricates, resulting in the following consonants being swapped with one another, which makes up his "thick accent": **t (as in two) and d (as in dog) **p (as in pull) and b (as in bull) **t͡ʃ (as in chair) and d͡ʒ (as in badge) **f (as in off) and v (as in voice) **k (as in cat) and g (as in bag) **s (as in some) and z (as in clouds) **ʃ (as in should) and /ʒ/ (as in pleasure) **θ (as in thin) and ð (as in that) *In Noni Notebook's "definition" of him in TSG 18, Cloudy is revealed to have serious mood swings. *According to a tweet by Satomi, Cloudy was a female during the production of Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, but he was switched due to his voice being misleading. *In BFT 3 Cloudy was pleased after hearing Four talking about "a contestant going to sleep", which June Balloon interjects, saying that "Sleeping is Four's codeword for elimination and eternal algebra class!". *Cloudy is the first and only contestant to be fully made of gas. *Cloudy’s GST design looks similar to another cloud character, called Masami, from the cartoon “The Amazing World of Gumball." *Cloudy didn’t know what a man was until Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Cloudy is the only known character which a thick accent where he switches sounds in words. *Cloudy loves sleeping because he gets to collect dreams. *Cloudy wasn't seen for all of Today's Very Special Episode. Category:Battle For TSG Characters